BJ's Lost member
After months of worrying BJ finds out there was a member of his biological family that he has never meet before. And after thinking about her and realizing she is out there somewhere he makes it his goal to find out where she is. So what he does is he goes to talk to Rocky and Smoky and finds out how they found their sister. So BJ goes to his pup-house and finds an old photo-book and finds her picture with his family. Can BJ find his younger sister, and bring her back home? * BJ * Rocky * Smoky * Aryana * Tera * Axel * Kimmy * Sam * Scott * Mike The story begins with BJ standing outside his Pup-House as the day has arrived. Two years ago to the day BJ lost his biological little brother to a fire, and lost his biological parents to a flood..But he felt a feeling he had never felt before...Hope! 'He had a feeling that he had someone else out there..But who was it? BJ- *Sigh* Another year for fear from that day. But I feel that today might be different...I don't know why though. Axel- Hey Cuz! What's wrong? BJ: It's that day again Cuz... Axel- Oh I see..*Hugs him* BJ..I'm so..so sorry about what happened to Aunt Nora and Uncle Collin. BJ: *Sniff* It's okay Axel! I wasn't your fault! *Tearing up* Axel- *hugs BJ/Crying* It's okay..It's okay Axel's here! BJ- I miss them Axel! Axel- I know BJ!! BJ- What am I going to do Cuz? Axel- Well you know...Smoky and Rocky both found out that they had a long lost sister and they went to go look for her. Why don't you go ask them? BJ- Great idea Cuz! I'll go ask them all right now! Axel- Good luck Cuz! *Hugs him* BJ- Thanks Cuz! *Hugs back* BJ runs off towards Rocky's Pup-House where he spots Rocky and Smoky talking with their little sister Aryana. (Scene change Rocky's badge) Smoky- Wow I'm so glad we found you Aryana! Aryana- I know, and I'm happy you guys found me too! Rocky- Yeah now I can watch after my brother and sister. Aryana- You got that right! BJ interrupted the three pups talking, and started to try and catch his breath. Rocky- Hey BJ..What's up? BJ- (Winded) C..Can you guys h..help me? Smoky- What's wrong? Aryana- What do you need? Rocky- You can tell us. BJ- I..I just don't know why I been having these feelings as of late...I mean I know I lost my family and all, but I think there's another member of my family out there somewhere. Rocky- I see..Well do you have anything that can show that it can be true or not? BJ- Huh? What do you mean by that Uncle Rocky? Smoky- Well we had to look over some old videos to find Aryana...Do you have anything that you can find to help you out? Aryana- Like maybe an old photo book? BJ- In fact...I think I do! Let me go check! BJ runs back to his pup-house and looks around looking for that important thing to prove if he was right or not. (Scene Change inside BJ's Pup-House) BJ- Come on..I know it's in here somewhere, but where? BJ searched high and low for that important thing that he had left from his biological family, but the question remained unanswered...'What was the important thing? The small German Shepherd/Husky mix pup scratched his head and then tilted it in confusion at large silver book in the corner of his pup-house room. BJ- Uh? Wait..Is this...It is! This is my old photo book! BJ pulls the large silver book it and drags it outside with him back to where Rocky, Smoky, and Aryana where at. (Scene Change Rocky's Badge) Rocky- I see you found that important thing huh BJ? BJ- I sure did! It's an old photo book! Smoky- Cool! Can we check it out with? Aryana- Yeah can we? (Standing protectively in front of Smoky and Rocky) BJ- Sure! Take a seat! Smoky, Rocky, Aryana, and BJ all sat down in the pavement in front of Smoky Pup-House and BJ opened the photo book and started flipping though the pages until he came a page that caught the eye of Aryana. Aryana- Hey! That's a really pretty pup there BJ! Do you know her at all? Rocky- Yeah that is a cute pup! Smoky- She sure is! BJ- Huh? (Tilts head in a ton of confusion) Aryana- Just look at the picture BJ Aryana points to a picture of two older pups and two puppies wrapped in blankets, each being held by their parents, one pup was a small German Shepherd/ Husky mix pup wrapped in a brown blanket, and a he was held by his biological father, and then was another pup, a small Female Alaskan Husky, and she was wrapped in a Category:SadCategory:PAW Patrol MoviesCategory:New Character Has Been Debut in this StoryCategory:ReunionsCategory:Fanon EpisodesCategory:Season OneFuchsia blanket. BJ- I..I can't believe this! I had a sister!! Smoky- It sure looks like it BJ Rocky- Sure does BJ- I..I need to find her! Rocky- BJ relax...We don't even know where she is! BJ- Sorry..Maybe there's a picture in her to see if she's anyway to be found. Smoky- Well by the looks of this picture it looks like she's at Big View Trail! BJ- Well that's where I need to go! To find her! Rocky- You want help BJ? BJ- No! I need to do this myself! She's my sister! Rocky- Okay good luck BJ Smoky- Yeah hope you find her Aryana- Good luck BJ....I hope you find her. BJ- Thanks you guys! With that BJ ran as fast as he could towards Big View Trail to look for his younger sister. But little did he know that the small Female Alaskan Husky was spending most of her days with a small wolf family of four, and was taken in is one of their own. Kimmy- Well Tera dear, it's time for dinner can you go look for Mike for me? Tera- Yes ma'am! I'll go look for him right now. Kimmy- Thank you deary meanwhile me and Sam will go get some dinner for you all. Tera- Yay! Thank you "Mom"! (Runs out of the forest) Sam- What a good pup its a shame that she was treated the way she was.. Kimmy- Yeah it was really sad what happened to her, but it looks like little Mike has taken a great like to her. Scott- He sure has more mom! He just can't stay away from her. Kimmy- Thats true son, but for now let's be happy to have her and get some dinner for her and the rest of us. With that the two older wolfs went into the forest a little deeper and went to look for food. Meanwhile Tera was busy looking for Mike who was the runt of the wolf pack. And seemed to have a special connection to him it was like her own brother who little did she know was on the way to go get her. Tera- Mike! Mike! Where are you Mike? It's time for dinner. Without any warning Mike hopped onto Tera's back and hugged her to hold on as she ran. Mike- Hi ya! Hehehehe Tera- Heh, hey Mike! The small tan wolf pup started to get a little scared as Tera walked back into the forest. Like as if he thought of something. Tera- Hey, hey Mike what's wrong? Mike- Are you leaving us Tera? I have a feeling that you are!? (Howls sadly) Tera- Aww Mike I don't think I'll be leaving you unless I get a unexpected surprise. Mike- Please don't leave me! I don't want you to go! Tera- Shh, it is okay Mike..I'm not going to leave you! I love you like a brother I never had. Just then Tera stopped moving like she saw a ghost. But she didn't what she did see was a small German Shepherd/Husky mix pup looking at her with a huge smile on his face. And at that me moment she knew it was... Tera- Benjamin James! Her older brother BJ, who had looked high and low for her and as she got closer to him Mike got off of her back and growled at BJ, and showed his teeth. It wasn't long until Sam, Scott, and Kimmy came to see Mike growl at BJ, and Tera breaking down in tears at the sight of seeing her older brother again. Kimmy- Tera dear, why is Mike growling at that pup? And who is he? and why are you crying? Sam- Come on Tera you can tell us. Scott- Yeah Tera your like family to us! Please tell us! Mike- Grrrrr! Tera- Kimmy, Sam, Scott, Mike..This my brother BJ. Sam- Oh...Nice to met you BJ! BJ- Nice to met you too! Thank you for watching my sister, but it's time for her to come home with me. Scott and Sam looked at each other while Mike started to cry and buried his face into his mothers coat and Kimmy knew the time has come for the family to say goodbye to Tera. So after shedding a few tears Kimmy hugged Tera and told her... Kimmy- Goodbye Tera..We will mis you so much... Sam- Yeah we will..You where a great little hunter... Scott- *Fighting back tears* Bye Tera...Thanks for everything!!! The one that was the most upset was Mike..Who cried so much that due to Tera's departure from him and his and his family that he walked up to her and hugged and kissed her goodbye, and handed her a piece of the deer that family was going to have with her. Mike- Bye bye Tera...*Crying* I'm going to miss you so much! Tera- Bye Mike...Please be good, and hopefully I can come back and visit you.. Mike howled sadly as the wolf family saw Tera walk away with BJ and head back towards Adventure Bay, but they stopped slightly as there was something blocking them from leaving and it wasn't the wolf family it was something else.. Kimmy- What's wrong guys? Mike- Mama..Why is Tera frozen? Kimmy- I don't know Mike...I'm getting a little scared for them. Mike- *Whimpers* Mama..F-Foxes! Just then a whole group of foxes surrounded the two pups and wanted to attack them, but the wolf family wouldn't have any of it..And as one of the foxes got close to Tera Mike growled and attacked the fox, but before he know it Mike was outnumbered and in big trouble. Mike- Mom! Dad! Scott! Help! Please! As Scott got closer a fox come out of nowhere and attacked him...Mike was forced to sit and watch as his older brother was getting attacked by a fox. Tera- Scott no! Tera then run towards the foxes and fought them off, but as she looked at Scott she started to cry and whimper as Scott was hurt, and hurt bad as a bit of blood fell from his muzzle and as Mike howled sadly Tera rested her head on his head and cried on top of him and the wolf family realized they not only lost Tera, but has also lost Scott. Mike- *Hugging Tera* S-Scott sleepy T-Tera? Tera- Yes Mike...*Sigh* Scott sleeping...*Tears up* But I don't think he's going to wake up... Mike howled as loud and as sad as he could as the pain of losing his older brother set in, and BJ walked up to the young wolf pup and hugged him. Mike- *Hugging BJ tight* Y-You can take Tera home now! Mike sorry he growled at you! BJ- Shhhh, its okay Mike *rubs his back* I'll make sure Tera comes and visits you whenever you want! Mike- Thank you! With that BJ and Tera walked out of the forest after waving goodbye to Mike and the wolf family, and headed back towards Adventure Bay to being their new life together. The End